The Deadly Drop Zone (Level)
The Fourth Level in the Keros Campaign Description *Objective: **Skydive into the target building **Get out of the target building before you get crushed **Locate a Super Bike **Get to the Extraction Point *Characters: Ultranationalist Party, Lucas Kordin, Cpt. Jacobs, Marines *Weather: Windy, Sunny *Vehicles Used: Superbike *Achievements: **Expert Paratrooper ***Skydive to the target building without killing or wounding any enemies on Legendary Difficulty **Ninja Warrier ***Eliminate 5 Skydiving Shadow Ninja's *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: The Deadly Drop Zone *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 9:20:17 am and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic Shock Trooper Squad Opening Scene Gameplay When you jump out of the plane your objectives are updated and the target building is 1000 Meters below you. As you are skydiving you will see Russian Transport Jets and shadow ninjas skydiving from the jets and trying to kill you. Once you hit the 870 Meter, air to air missiles will destory the jets (whether they are allies or enemies) and you will have to dodge the falling debris. The falling debris will come at you at a fast rate so it may be helpful to dodge at a early state. While you are dodging the debris shadow ninjas will try and kill you. you will see that they will jump on the debris at a perfect time and then come at you at a fast rate and attack you. You do have a chance to fight back but make sure you avoid the falling debris, a pistol or machine gun helps. Once you hit the 250 Meter you must pull your shoot. THIS IS IMPORTANT! While you are moving slowly down a Russian Transport Jet crashes into a Boeing 737 BBJ. The Boeing 737 BBJ explodes, splits in two, destorying the turbine. One part of the Boeing 737 crashes into a nearby building while the other half heads towards you. At the 100 Meter the turbine tears your shoot and you start free falling again. Once you reach the target building you have two alternatives. Alternative 1 Dive into the building, once your in you have to unclip your shoot by pressing (X). Then you have to run to the door and enter a level of stairs (by this time the other part of the Boeing 737 has crashed into the target building). You will have to run down 10 levels of stairs with landings in the middle. Once you get to level 8 the some parts of the building has collapsed, blocking levels 5 and 3 for the stairwell. Once you get to level 5 there is a door on your right that is blocked by debris, you'll have to clear the doors entry from the debris by pressing (X''). Once the debris is cleared you will have to run and you will see a hole from falling debris, '''Dont enter the hole yet until the debris is cleared from the roof above you, if you do you will get killed'. Once the debris is cleared you can enter the hole, after you have entered the hole make your way to the door and enter the level of stairs, you should be on level 4, make your way down to level 3, which is also blocked by debris and once again you'll have to clear the doors entry from the debris by pressing (X''). Once the debris is cleared you will have to run and you will see a shattered window. Place a C-4 charge on the window. Once the window is destroyed you will have to rappel into Level 2 of the building. Once you are in level 2 of the building run to the door and enter the level of stairs, ''you should be on level 2, make your way down to level 1. Go to the lobby, this is where, if you arent carefull that falling debris will kill you. Make your way to the exit and one you have done that the building collapses. Alternative 2 This is probably the most easiest way, if you are lucky. If you are too close to the target building and the jet turbine cuts the shoot, you wont free fall but just fall straight down. You will then have to get your knife and at the right moment, stab into the concrete of the building. (By this time the other part of the Boeing 737 has crashed into the target building). Carefully and fast use the Right Trigger to stop and let go to continue knifing your way down. The Boeing 737 will then fall out of the building and fall onto your position. Once you make it to level 2, if you are counting you will have to quickly place the C-4, detinate it, and climb through the window. The Boeing 737 will kill you if you dont get into the building on Level 2. Once you are in level 2 of the building run to the door and enter the level of stairs, you should be on level 2, make your way down to level 1. Go to the lobby, this is where, if you arent carefull that falling debris will kill you. Make your way to the exit and one you have done that the building collapses. Gameplay 2 Once you are out of the Building you can see it collapse, but you have to get out of the way or you will die. You will then have to locate a superbike. Once you find the superbike you will have to get on it and race your way to the extraction point. Shadow Ninja's will also be on superbikes, and jumping on your superbike to try and spin you out of control and/or kill you at all costs. The extraction point will be 300 Meters from your location. Ending Scene The scene ends with Lucas Kordin riding through the city, he then encounters the rest of the Ballistic Shock Trooper Squad. Lucas Kordin get off the bike and Cpt. Jacobs says "How was the Drop zone?" Lucas Kordin then says "It was hard! You could of almost got me killed!" Cpt. Jacobs responds "Well at least your alive. Intel has been looking for this Russian, Vladimir Gorbachov." He hands the picture to Lucas. Lucas says "Its alwasy the Russians that are the bad guys...that have the most power, then a new leader comes in and plots to destroy something." Cpt. Jacobs then says "You might be right, but were talking about someone more dangerous, someone who is willing to do anything to destroy the universe." The camera then zooms in slowly on the picture of Vladimir Gorbachov and the scene fades out. Trivia *The superbike is similar to the Kawasaki Ninja 250R. Category:Levels